High dynamic range displays provide a significant improvement over prior art display technology. These devices produce a peak brightness that is an order of magnitude larger than conventional technology and a dynamic range that approaches the capabilities of a human observer. Additionally, these devices provide an enlarged color gamut and can reduce the motion blur in an Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) system. The result is a compelling viewing experience that is easily differentiated from prior art display technology.
Unfortunately, current technology does not natively support high dynamic range content and the resulting artifacts can be distracting in the context of the scene. Standard dynamic range sensor techniques are designed for current display technology and built on the assumption that high dynamic range content cannot be reproduced and therefore should be discarded.
While the direct extension of storage and distribution systems to support high dynamic range content is possible, it is problematic. In the case of a digital image stream, a larger bit-length for each pixel is required. While for the case of an analog system, reduced electrical noise is absolutely necessary. This results in significant cost and performance trade-offs in the current product offerings. Due to artifacts caused by high dynamic range data stream, image quality of traditional, standard dynamic range displays can be decreased by accommodating the high dynamic range content. Consumers are unlikely to find this acceptable because of the sharp contrasts and motion artifacts associated with the increase in dynamic range of the input stream and the inability to process the additional information correctly due to the increased bandwidth requirements for the high dynamic range data stream.
Thus, a need still remains for a video processing system that can capture, compress, and display high dynamic range video content for either still or motion video processing. In view of the exponential growth in the use of video and still cameras in personal electronic devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.